My Quest
"My Quest" ( クエスト, Boku Kuesuto) is the first Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by Golden Bomber. It debuted on April 11, 2011, and aired during episodes 1 to 25. It was replaced in episode 26 by "Longing Freesia". Changes * Episode 17 - The first shot of Tori Meadows is altered to show her wearing a kimono. * Episode 21 - The first shot of Tori Meadows is altered to show her wearing a dress. Recording Credits * Performed by: Golden Bomber (ゴールデンボンバー) * Lyrics by: Shou Kiryuuin (鬼龍院 翔) * Arranged by: Shou Kiryuuin, tatsuo (everset) (鬼龍院 翔／tatsuo（everset)) * Record Label: Euclid Agency/Marvelous Entertainment (ユークリッド・エージェンシー/マーベラスエンターテイメント) Videos TV Size Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 今日もテストが難しい　娯楽誘惑断ち切れない 帰ってテレビを見ていたい　最近アニメが面白い とにかくテストが難しい　国・数・英 が特にズイ 理科と社会も平均点　得意なのは体育くらい (待ちなよ Baby!)　望まれた (それって Baby!)　解答を (ちょっと待った Baby!)　覚えるのは (オレたちゃなんだ!? Baby!)　誰の為に 例えばその紙に正解を書けたとして 1年先　10年先　変わる? 夢の片隅で描いた世界で いつか僕は大空を駆ける 誰もこの心を咎めないよ 何が正しいなんて無い! |-| Kana= きょうもテストがむずかしい　ごらくゆうわくたちきれない かえってテレビをみていたい　さいきんアニメがおもしろい とにかくテストがむずかしい　こくすうえいがとくにムズイ りかとしゃかいもへいきんてん　とくいなのはたいいくくらい (まちなよ ベイベー!)　のぞまれた (それって ベイベー!)　かいとうを (ちょっとまった ベイベー!)　おぼえるのは (オレたちゃなんだ!? ベイベー!)　だれのために たとえばそのかみにせいかいをかけたとして 1ねんさき　10ねんさき　かわる? ゆめのかたすみでえがいたせかいで いつかぼくはおおぞらをかける だれもこのこころをとがめないよ なにがただしいなんてない! |-| Romaji= Kyō mo tesuto ga muzukashī goraku yūwaku tachi kirenai Kaette terebi wo miteitai saikin anime ga omoshiroi Tonikaku tesuto ga muzukashī koku sū ei ga toku ni muzui Rika to shakai mo heikinten tokui na no wa taiiku kurai (Machi na yo beibē!) Nozomareta (Sorette beibē!) Kaitō wo (Chotto matta beibē!) Oboeru no wa (Oretacha nanda!? beibē!) Dare no tame ni Tatoeba sono kami ni seikai wo kaketa to shite Ichi-nen saki, jū-nen saki kawaru? Yume no katasumi de egaita sekai de Itsuka boku wa ōzora wo kakeru Dare mo kono kokoro wo togamenai yo Nani ga tadashī nante nai! |-| English= Today's test is hard, I can't divide myself from pleasure and temptation. I wanna watch TV when I get home. The recent anime are fun. In any case, this test is hard. Geography, Math and English are especially bad. I'm only average at sciences and social studies. The only thing I'm good at is P.E. (Wait up, BABY!) For who's sake (That's it, BABY!) Was I remembering (Just hold on, BABY!) The answer (What are we!? BABY!) They wanted. Even if I write the correct answer on this paper In one year, in ten years, will anything change? In the world I drew in the corner of my dreams One day I will race through the open sky. No one can blame this heart of mine. Nothing is really correct! |-| Lyrics (Full version) Kanji= きょうもテストがむずかしい　ごらくゆうわくたちきれない かえってテレビをみていたい　さいきんアニメがおもしろい とにかくテストが難しい 国・数・英 が特にムズい 理科と社会も平均点 得意なのは体育くらい (待ちなよBaby!) 望まれた (それってBaby!) 解答を (ちょっと待ったBaby!) 覚えるのは (オレたちゃ何だ!?Baby!) 誰の為に 例えばその紙に正解を書けたとして 1年先 10年先 変わる? 夢の片隅で描いた世界でいつか僕は大空を駆ける 誰もこの心を咎めないよ 何が正しいなんて無い! やりたい事が僕にはあって 厳しい未来覚悟してる けれど大人は頭ごなし 一度失敗させてほしい (待ちなよBaby!) 自由だと (それってBaby!) 叫ぶなら (ちょっと待ったBaby!) 道のりは (オレたちゃ何だ!?Baby!) 荒く険しい 代償の大きさに腹を括れたなら 10秒先 1秒先 変わる 夢よ叶え 何かを失おうとも 二兎を追う者は一兎をも得ず ただ一つだけの玉座を目指そう 最小限の荷物で 僕のクエストは今はまだ 初めの町すら出ていない 出よう出よういざ外へ 例えばこの町で武器屋を営んだとして 10年先 50年先 終われる? 今は戯言だろう仕方がないよ いつの間にか見返す日が来る 本当の敵はココにはいないよ 遥か… 夢の片隅で描いた世界へ いつか僕はこの足で駆ける 夢じゃない道は続いている いざ絶望の彼方へ いざ絶望の彼方へ |-| Romaji= Kyō mo tesuto ga muzukashī goraku yūwaku tachi kirenai Kaette terebi wo miteitai saikin anime ga omoshiroi Tonikaku tesuto ga muzukashī koku sū ei ga toku ni muzui Rika to shakai mo heikinten tokui na no wa taiiku kurai (Machi na yo beibē!) Nozomareta (Sorette beibē!) Kaitō wo (Chotto matta beibē!) Oboeru no wa (Oretacha nanda!? beibē!) Dare no tame ni Tatoeba sono kami ni seikai wo kaketa to shite Ichi-nen saki, jū-nen saki kawaru? Yume no katasumi de egaita sekai de Itsuka boku wa ōzora wo kakeru Dare mo kono kokoro wo togamenai yo Nani ga tadashī nante nai! Yaritai koto ga boku ni wa atte kibishī mirai kakugo shiteru Keredo otona wa atamagonashi ichido shippai sasete hoshī (Machi na yo Baby!) Jiyū da to (Sorette Baby!) sakebu nara (Chotto Matta Baby!) michinori wa (Oretacha nanda!? Baby!) araku kewashī Daishō no ōki-sa ni hara o kukureta nara Jū-byō saki ichi-byō saki kawaru Yume yo kanae nani ka wo ushinaou tomo nito wo ou mono wa itto wo moezu Tada hitotsu dake no gyokuza o mezasō saishōgen no nimotsu de Boku no kuesuto wa ima wa mada hajime no machi sura dete inai Deyou deyou iza soto e Tatoeba kono machi de buki-ya o itonanda to shite Jū-nen saki gojū-nen saki owareru? Ima wa zaregoto darou shikata ga nai yo itsu no ma ni ka mikaesu hi ga kuru Hontō no teki wa koko ni wa inai yo haruka… Yume no katasumi de egaita sekai e itsuka boku wa kono ashi de kakeru Yume janai michi wa tsudzuite iru iza zetsubō no kanata e Iza zetsubō no kanata e |-| Character appearances * Astral * Bronk Stone * Dr. Faker * Shark * Tori Meadows * Yuma Tsukumo Monster appearances * Black Ray Lancer * Number 39: Utopia Single The single containing and named after My Quest was released June 1, 2011, and contains the following tracks: * My Quest (僕クエスト Boku Kuesuto) * Rafiora (らふぃおら) * "Tonight" is Tonight (今夜はトゥナイト Konnya wa Tunaito) * Golden Bomber Introduction Medley (ゴールデンボンバー入門メドレー Gorudenbonbā Nyūmon Medorē) References Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs